The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A contact part is known in DE 10 2015 104 377 A1 that has a sleeve forming a receiving space on its inner side for a plug-in contact to be inserted in a plug-in direction. The contact part also includes a contact spring affixed to the inner side of the sleeve and a locking bolt that is displaceable in the sleeve between a first end position and a second end position and is in sliding contact with the one or more contact springs. Depending on its position between the two end points, the locking bolt presses against the one or more contact springs to a varying degree in the direction of the receiving space for the plug-in contact. However, it is desirable to have a plug casing that is compatible with the locking mechanism via the locking bolt to create a plug connector in this way.
In addition, a plug connector is known in DE 10 2015 104 378 A1 that includes a locking mechanism to lock the plug connector to a socket part or socket casing, commonly referred to as a header. The plug connector has a plug casing, with at least one contact part accommodated in the plug casing. The locking mechanism therein has a first locking element and a second locking element in positive engagement with one another at least in a direction of movement of the locking mechanism. Furthermore, the contact part has a displaceable locking bolt to set a contact force exerted on a plug-in contact of the socket part that can be inserted into the contact part, depending on a position of the control element. Moreover, the second locking element is in positive engagement with the locking bolt. However, enhanced compatibility with regard to installation space would be desirable here.